Cuento de Hadas
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: todo empezó como un cuento de hadas que se fue difuminando con el paso del tiempo, aveces el tiempo no es el inclemente son las personas...
1. Chapter 1

HOLA! LES TRAIGO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA :D ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, A ESTA TAMBIEN ESTOY TRATANDO DE INVERTIRLE MUCHO TIEMPO PARA QUE QUEDE MUY LINDA…

.

.

.

.

Unos ojos azules se perdían ante el reflejo frente al espejo, sentada en una hermosa silla de color blanco… su mirada radiante y su rostro lleno de felicidad, de ilusión, de esperanzas y anhelos que un día creyó inalcanzables, pero que ahora se encontraban al alcance de sus manos… Canser arreglaba su cabello azulado en un elegante peinado, mientras elogiaba lo radiante que lucía ese día tan especial, en la habitación solo se podían escuchar risas y cumplidos para aquella joven… Mirajne le daba los últimos toques al maquillaje de Levy, Cana empezaba a hacer un brindis entre las damas de honor… Wendy estaba junto a la peliazul en todo momento sosteniendo su mano y al borde del llanto, se mostraba verdaderamente conmovida por la luz que despedía aquella joven… Lucy tenía una cámara en las manos y capturaba cada momento de todo lo que ocurría en la habitación… Lissana arreglaba los últimos toques de su vestido y el de Wendy…

Erza la miraba sonriendo, sus ojos se perdían ante aquella hermosa mujer que estaba a punto de convertirse en la esposa de alguien muy especial para ella… no podía creer que aquel día tan feliz había llegado… le alegraba ver que uno de sus mejores amigos se desposaría con una inigualable mujer… la pelirroja se acerco a la maga elemental dándole un fuerte abrazo por la espalda y diciéndole palabras de afecto. Esa clase de palabras que suele decirte una madre el día de la boda… ella estaba verdaderamente feliz, todas sus amigas reunidas… en ningún momento deseo que algo fuera diferente aquello era perfecto, todas esas hermosas mujeres que la rodeaban dándole felicitaciones, llenándola de elogios para su persona, llenándola de confianza y hablando de futuro… de las cosas maravillosas que traería el mañana…

.

.

2 años atrás…

-vamos Juvia debes decírselo de una vez-. Hablaba una rubia tratando de dar ánimos

-si Ju Chan debe de ser fuerte y decirle de una vez lo que siente-. Apoyo una peliazul

- pero Juvia tiene miedo de que Gray sama la rechace-. Dijo la mencionada

-ara ara Juvia chan, eso no pasara Gray te quiere mucho-. Hablo Mirajne con una hermosa sonrisa que daba ánimos

-déjanos todo a nosotras, solo pon tú la fuerza para confesártele-. Esta vez hablo Erza que tenía una mirada de determinación.

.

Lucy tomo a su amiga peliazul de la mano sacándola del gremio, debían prepararla para esa noche que quizá sería la más maravillosa de la vida de aquella joven. La rubia se dirigió en compañía de su amiga hacia el centro de magnolia ella sería la encargada de llevar a la maga elemental a comprar un lindo vestido, arreglar su cabello y el maquillaje.

.

En cuanto empezó a caer la noche, la señorita Juvia Loxar estaba de camino al gremio, lucia muy linda con un hermoso vestido rojo con un estampado de color aqua con zapatillas rojas, su cabello totalmente suelto, llevaba un maquillaje muy natural pero sus labios en un tono rojizo que le daban el toque a todo el conjunto, se veía muy hermosa.

Ambas magas tomaron camino atreves de magnolia hacia el gremio donde se suponía Erza tendría algo especial, fuera del gremio no podía observarse a nadie y el bullicio parecía ser inexistente aquella noche. Abrieron la puerta lentamente para saber el motivo de que no hubiera nadie. Quedando sorprendidas cuando vieron el gremio iluminado por velas, pétalos de rosas en el suelo y que del techo colgaban hermosas telas y adornos. Se veía muy romántico. En el centro una hermosa mesa donde ya se encontraba Gray Fullbuster. En cuanto el alquimista miro a Juvia supo de inmediato de que se trataba aquello.

Lucy empujo a su amiga a sentarse junto el pelinegro y Mirajne les serbia la cena mientras lira era convocada por Lucy para entonar una hermosa canción. Los magos empezaron a cenar en completo silencio, de vez en cuando algunas trivialidades parecían ser tema de conversación por breves instantes, pero el nerviosismo de la maga elemental no ayudaba mucho en aquella declaración. El joven Fullbuster por su parte la miraba algo intrigado, le quedaba claro que en ocasiones se comportaba de una manera muy extraña pero esa noche particularmente se veía muy rara… más nerviosa y ansiosa de lo usual.

-así que ¿de qué se trata todo esto?-. Al fin pregunto el pelinegro en cuanto termino la cena

-Juvia quiere decirle algo Gray sama-. Hablo la maga mientras el chico gruñía

-Juvia quiere decirle… que lo… ama… ¡Juvia quiere decirle que está enamorada de usted Gray sama!-. Grito mientras su rostro se volvía mas rojo que el cabello de Erza.

El joven Fullbuster solo chasqueo la lengua, Juvia pudo notar que aquella no era la reacción que había esperado. Se puso de pie para ir al baño…no quería que la viera llorar.

-espera-. Le dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y aprisionaba contra la barra

-Gray sama-. Susurro tímidamente

-yo no te he contestado todavía-. Hablo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de la peliazul, fundiéndose en un beso apasionado. La tomo de la cintura sentándola sobre la barra, el pelinegro besaba el cuello de la maga con apetito, ella le correspondía plenamente, arrancándole la camisa que milagrosamente no se había quitado.

-pensé que serias más tímida-. Hablo el alquimista mientras le daba una sonrisa y ella se sonrojaba aun más. Empezó a bajar lentamente el cierre del vestido de la chica, mientras ella lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules… había esperado tanto aquello y le parecía un sueño que se volvía realidad. Soltó un suspiro cuando las manos del mago empezaron a rondar por debajo del vestido.

Mirajne que había sido la única que permanecía aun en el gremio, los observo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca. Estaba sorprendida de que Gray hubiera respondido así, pero le alegraba mucho que sus amigos fueran felices. Decidió retirarse del lugar y dejar que aquellos jóvenes desordenaran un poco la barra. Después de todo ella lo había hecho una semana atrás con el apuesto peliverde, Fred…

El pelinegro empezó a lamer los senos de la chica con cierto desespero, quizá el también había añorado desde hace tiempo tenerla de esa manera, Juvia lanzaba pequeños gemidos que le indicaban de que manera le gustaba más. Con uno de sus dedos empezó a rozar la intimidad de la joven. Fueron breves los instantes en que ambos llevaban algo de ropa encima, pues cuanto más aumentaban los besos y las carisias la ausencia de las prendas en el cuerpo de los magos se exigían con tanta rapidez como si se hubieran envuelto en llamas.

Juvia se aparto un poco mientras besaba el cuello del chico y acariciaba su espalda. El alquimista no pudo evitar soltar algunos suspiros mientras su cuerpo se ponía un poco frio… quizá aquellas eran cosas que no podía contener pues su concentración se había hecho añicos en cuanto la maga empezó a lamer el miembro del joven. Fue de arriba abajo con cierto desenfreno tratando claro de no lastimarlo. La chica alzo un poco la vista para poder ver el rostro del alquimista que mostraba toda su lujuria contenida, sus ojos se encontraron mientras un leve sonrojo los invadía.

Fullbuster la alzo en brazos recostándola sobre la mesa más cercana, ya no aguantaba más el deseo de poseerla, la embistió una y otra vez haciendo que la maga arqueara su espalda, le dolía…fue inevitable el dolor… era su primera vez, pero era con el chico que ella amaba… para Gray aquello fue un regalo que muy pocas veces había tenido de parte de otras chicas con las que se había enredado. Aunque claro, esta era una situación totalmente diferente y con condiciones adversas a las de aquellas circunstancias.

No… la maga a la que observaba pendiente en esos instantes, aquella que gemía de placer y dolor, que lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules pidiendo que siguiera, que no se detuviera que la amara y la poseyera de cualquier manera que deseara… ella era diferente… eso era diferente.

-Gray sama Juvia está muy feliz-. Hablo una vez que habían terminado y se encontraba recostada en el pecho del joven.

-yo también…-. Decía pensativo, quizá aquello de ser el novio de Juvia Loxar, no sería tan malo como muchas veces imagino

-¿Gray sama?-. Llamo su atención la joven sentándose repentinamente, por su parte el mago gruño y se sentó junto a ella

-¿quisiera ser el novio de Juvia?-. Hablo volviéndose totalmente roja

-por que no-. Le respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro, no estaba muy convencido por aquello, sin embargo ella era una linda chica y siempre se había portado muy bien con el –pero no quiero dramas -Juvia ¿entendido?-. Añadió para dejar claro que no necesitaba que la chica siguiera siendo tan acosadora como siempre lo era. Ya no abría necesidad, después de todo ya serian novios…

.

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO… SI QUIEREN SABER QUE PASARA CON ESTA HISTORIA SIGANLA PARA QUE ESTEN PENDIENTES DEL CAPITULO QUE VIENE… LOS INVITO A DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS Y A LEER UN ONE-SHOT QUE SUBI HACE POCO SE LLAMA UNIVERSO CONSTANTE HEHE BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE NOS VEREMOS PRONTO SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO!


	2. Chapter 2

HOLA COMO ESTAN! AUI LES TRAIGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE MIO FIC, COMO ESTE FIC LO ESTOY EMPEZANDO LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, YA HABIA PENSADO EN UN FINAL A FUTURO PERO ESTOY PENSANDO EN DEJAR UN FINAL ABIERTO PARA QUE USTEDES OPINEN EN COMO DEBERIA DE TERMINAR O NO SE XD SIN MAS AQUÍ ESTA:

.

.

.

Los ojos grises de aquel joven se concentraban en las personas reunidas en la habitación, Natsu que corría de un lado a otro diciendo como debían de estar las cosas (quizá tenía más experiencia que muchos, el ya se había casado), Elfman daba un discurso de lo gran hombre que era Gray al por fin casarse con una dama tan hermosa como Juvia, Lyon aunque molesto se encontraba sentado frente al joven discutiendo con Gajeel de quien debía entregar a Juvia.

-es como mi hermana-. Se defendió el dragón

-pero Gray es mi hermano-. Se excuso el albino

-eso que… yo lo haré y punto-. Era lo que se escuchaba de aquellos dos…

Happy volaba por todo el cuarto tomando fotografías a petición de Lucy, querían recordar cada momento, cada de talle que llevo a sus dos amigos a tenerse frente a frente en el altar… Laxus se encontraba sentado en una silla cerca de la puerta junto a Gilladrts hablando del matrimonio que sostenía con su amada hija, romeo estaba de pie frente al espejo arreglando su corbata… el maestro abrió la puerta de la habitación mirando fijamente al joven Fullbuster, se acerco a paso lento quería decirle palabras de aliento, el lo había criado desde que era un niño, era como su padre…

-Gray mi hijo, ya es hora, Juvia te eta esperando-. Dijo Makarov con una amplia sonrisa, le encantaba ver como sus amados hijos se casaban para ser felices para siempre… Mira y Fried, Cana y Laxus, Lucy y Natsu, Ever y Elfman, y claro ahora Juvia y Gray…

-claro maestro solo necesito unos minutos a solas-. Hablo Gray con una sonrisa que le costó ofrecer, estaba demasiado nervioso…

.

.

.

10 meses atrás

-vamos Gray date prisa-. Gritaba el pelirosa mientras se le podía ver claramente nervioso

-Natsu debes de tranquilizarte-. Trato de calmarlo Gray mientras lo tomaba por los hombros

-pero Lucy y si no está todo listo, y ella y los invitaos y… y si se arrepiente… Gray-. Hablo con dificultad mientras sus palabras se quebraban poco a poco

-vamos flamita, Lucy no se arrepentirá ella te ama sonrió su amigo dando ánimos

-Gray…-. Hablo Dragneel mientras miraba detenidamente al padrino

-por eso estoy aquí contigo flamita para tranquilizarte… ahora vamos que Lucy ya debe de ir en camino a la iglesia-. Propuso el alquimista mientras ambos se abrían paso hacia la catedral…

.

.

La ceremonia transcurría de una manera hermosa, Fairy Tail estaba encantado… jamás habían visto a Natsu tan feliz y a Lucy tan hermosa, ambos estaban de pie prometiéndose sin duda un futuro maravilloso…

Gray dirigió su mirada hacia las damas de la novia, como dama de honor estaba Levy McGarden, y a su lado Juvia, su Juvia Loxar, la maga elemental lo miro con los ojos cristalizados, sabía que no podía contener su llanto por mucho tiempo, siempre había sido muy emotiva en las bodas anteriores como en la de Laxus y Cana hacia ya unos meses y la de Ever y Elfman….

Loxar le regalo una mirada llena de amor mientras el vacilo por unos momentos ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se pregunto, sin duda era una manera para decirle "Gray cuando nos toca a nosotros casarnos", el lo sabia… quizá ella esperaba demasiado… y quizá el ambicionaba muy poco.

En cuanto la misa termino todos se dirigieron al gremio donde se celebraría una gran fiesta, el alboroto, las risas, el bullicio se daba abasto en la cofradía, en el centro del lugar Lucy y Natsu se divertían enormemente mientras los invitados se tomaban fotos con la pareja.

-hey hielito ya te gane-. Exclamo Natsu mientras Gray y Juvia se acercaban para dar sus felicitaciones

-es verdad Gray cuando vas a dar el siguiente paso-. Hablo esta vez Erza que había salido de quien sabe donde en compañía de Jellal (con quien llevaba una relación un tanto secreta), este la miro con algo de temor, sintiéndose un poco presionado con las ideas de matrimonio de Titania.

-tch mejor presiona a Jellal, en cuanto a ganar… bueno algo tendría que hacerse al respecto-. Atino a decir mientras Happy les tomaba una foto a los 6 juntos.

.

La noche transcurría muy animadamente, Cana milagrosamente o bebía y no era porque no lo deseara, pero estaba esperando a su primer hijo, Laxus estaba de pie a su lado abrazándola con mucho cariño mientras Makarov y Gilldarts los veían fascinados, el joven Deyar había cambiado bastante y era un cambio que a muchos los lleno de alegría, Mirajne y Fried bailaban junto a Lucy en la pista de baile, Levy trataba de retener a Gajeel para que no subiera al escenario a deleitarlos con una bella melodía para la pareja. Aunque claro no esperaba que también contara con el apoyo de Lily que para entonces el neko ya lucía aquel típico traje de color blanco… Lissana estaba en la barra bebiendo nada más y nada menos con Bixaw de quien se había echo muy cercana desde que sus hermanos se casaron con sus compañeros de equipo…. Sin duda las ironías de la vida llegaban como revelaciones disfrazadas de luces incandescentes que alumbraban el sendero en Fairy Tail.

La pequeña Azuca que ahora tenía 8 años jugaba felizmente con un pequeño niño hermano menor de una maga que se había unido recientemente a las filas del gremio, Anna era el nombre de ella y Taigan el del pequeño, en cuanto Romeo y Wendy… bueno ya eran todos unos adolecentes que empezaban a experimentar algo que se llamaba amor…

-¿Quieres bailar?-. Le pregunto Gajeel a Juvia

-¿he está seguro Gajeel kun?-. Él nuca hacia esas cosas no entendía por qué ahora… pero luego miro, era por que Levy estaba bailando con Jet

-vamos mujer ayúdame-. Pidió de nuevo su mejor amigo

-claro Gajeel kun-. Se expreso ella mientras le daba una sonrisa, esas cosas se habían vueltos típicas en el, era un celoso de primera que quería tener siempre a su enana bien vigilada

-ahora vuelvo Gray sama-. Se disculpo mientras lo dejaba solo en la mesa

.

-han dejado al gran alquimista Gray Fullbuster solo… vaya-. Hablo Anna mientras se sentaba junto a el

-¿Qué pasa?-. pregunto en tono de duda mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, esa mujer siempre fue demasiado atrevida, le daba un aire a minerva de Sabertooth, pensaba a veces el mago de hielo

-solo quería invitarte una copa ya que mi amiga Juvia te ha dejado solo-. Explico la mujer mientras le extendía un vaso de whisky.

-tch, está bien-. El mago se bebió el liquido de golpe… así fue baso tras baso hasta que Anna y el salieron rápidamente del gremio…

.

- ¿ha visto a Gray sama?-. Pregunto a cada mago la joven, dándose por vencida salió del gremio, ya era muy tarde quizá veía siendo hora de ir a casa…

Pero lo que no esperaba encontrar la maga elemental era a Anna y a Gray, su Gray besándose a las afueras del gremio

-Gray sama…-. Susurro mientras el mago la miraba con sorpresa y luego miraba a la otra joven.

-no. Juvia, perdóname no quise-. Se disculpaba mientras se levantaba para ir tras de ella, algo en su corazón, muy en el fondo de su ser le pedía correr tras de ella lo más rápido posible para detenerla, no quería estar sin ella.

-¡Juvia espera!-. Exigió mientras la chica caía al suelo y la lluvia empezaba a caer.

El vestido de juvia se había empapado al igual que su cabello, gray no era la excepción, se arrodillo frente a ella y la tomo entre sus brazos

-perdóname, perdóname, me equivoque… lo lamento… no quiero perderte-. Le dijo en el tono más amoroso que Loxar jamás escucho

-¿en verdad Gray sama?-. Cuestiono mientras sus ojos se perdían por completo en los de el

-cásate conmigo Juvia-. Dijo sin siquiera pensarlo, mientras en el dedo de la joven colocaba un anillo de hielo

-¡si!-. Contesto ella explotando en felicidad… tanto lo había añorado y estaba pasando justo en esos momentos…

.

.

.

.

Ojala que les gustara y los invito a dejar sus comentarios y darme su opinión, recuerden que este fic tendrá un final abierto, pero este solo es el inicio esperen el siguiente capítulo, para que se den cuenta de que trama correrá en la historia: 3


End file.
